contest entrys for ReDcHeRrYbLoSsOm's chat
by DahliaLilly
Summary: These are my entries for ReD-cHeRrY-bLoSsOm's contests off of her story IMing With The Cullen Family. : Please go read her story! It is amazingly funny!
1. seth the life jacket

**AN: Here is my entry into the competition for** **ReD-cHeRrY-bLoSsOm's IMing With The Cullen Family. If you haven't read that story go read it now!! It's hilarious!!  
Oh.. I almost forgot the most important part. I am very excited and happy to say that I got first place in the comp. and am helping to write the next chapter in the chat!!  
Here is my entry into the story contest, hope you like it. If not, I still had fun writing it... (please remember to read her story!! It will be under my favorites!!)**

**Seth P.O.V.**

The van pulled to a screeching halt in front of where I was standing on the street.

I turned to sprint into the house but someone was faster. I large tan hand puled me into the back of the van. I saw Sam's face and then I blacked out...

--twenty minutes later--

I was awakened and told that we were going to take me Cliff diving again.

I tried to run but Paul held me down firmly.

"Leah!! Help Me!!" I screamed as loud as my lungs could manage with the immense weight of Embry on my chest.

My body heated as they made me phase.

_They were going to do it to me again!! There was no way to avoid it!! Why did Sam have to insist on using ME as a life jacket?! Wasn't Quil or Embry just as good of a flotation device? The only difference between us is color. Which compared to most bright orange life vests, any color would be an improvement..._

My thoughts were interrupted as Sam tied my wolf self across his chest!!

I howled in protest to this cruel and unusual punishment. Never in my life had I experienced such a traumatizing event as the last time he had done this... I cringed at the thought of the pain of hitting the water after jumping off the highest Cliff in La Push.

Wriggling I tried to dislodge the thick ropes holding me to Sam. My futile efforts were stopped when Sam ran to the edge of the Cliff and jumped.

The wind whirled past us fluffing me to twice my average size. The water was suddenly in our faces as we plummeted towards the bottom of the ocean.

My now wet fur was full of little air bubbles from the fall. The bubbles helped us rise to the surface faster.

Once Sam stared swimming back to shore he cut the ropes holding me to him. Instead of swimming I tried to not get any wetter and hold on to Sam.

Five minutes later we reached the shore. All the guys were laughing saying I looked like a wet cat holding on to Sam. Great now I'm a wolf-cat, because being a werewolf was never enough...

**Thanks For reading!!**

**xoxo,**

**bellacullen1620**


	2. day in the life of

__

**Contest: write a short one chapter fan fic about a normal day in the life of a major twlight character.**

**C****ontest entry:**

** A normal day in the life of Jasper Whitlock Hale. **

** J P.O.V.**

I was walking towards the t.v. to watch football with Emmett like every other Saturday morning when, as usual, Alice came to beg me to go shoping with her again. I had been able to resist the last few days and was enjoying not having to run after Alice carring a hundred bags around the mall.

She normaly just tries to talk me into going, but today she was not asking. She was going to MAKE me come. Alice grabed my ear and draged me toward her car. I was suprized to find that Renesmee (now fully grown) would be joining us.

We arrived at the mall and made our way in. I was expecting to have to go to some highclass disign store or a shoe store, but, to my supprise I found my self surrouned by lace and satin.

Great. Victoria's Secret. Again.

The last time I had been here was before Bella's wedding. Alice had made me give my opinion on every peice she forced Bella into...

Bad Jasper!!! stop thinking! you'll just scar yourself more.

Well, Now it looked like I would have to endure that again. But, with Renesmee this time. Jacob is going to KILL ME when I get home.

The next four hours were torture as Alice forced Poor Renesmee into every skimpy cloting item the store had to offer.

We finally emerged from the mall with seventeen pink and white striped bags.

The car ride home was intersting. Renesmee and I kepet whimpering at regular intervals trying to rid our minds of the scaring images that remained there.

When I got home I finally watched football with Emmett. The only problem was I couldn't see past the pictures flashing across my eyes.

I would kill to have Alec around right now.... And that is something I do not say lightly.

**Well, hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading :)**

** ~Belle**


End file.
